La licorne
by Deedreyx
Summary: /Yaoi\ Marco avait fini tard aujourd'hui, et après avoir lavé les chevaux, il lui fallait une bonne douche, c'est alors qu'il senti quelque chose en lui. Jean avait décider de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas cheval qu'en haut. /One shot/Smut


_**En écrivant ma fanfic sur MikaSasha j'ai eu une idée (je sais pas d'où elle m'est venu) et ça donne ça, un Lemon JeanMarco ! C'est la première fois que j'écris du yaoi et je connais pas trop les garçons, j'ai plus l'habitude des filles donc j'espère m'en être sorti. Pour ceux que ça interesse, le chapitre 7 de ''quelque chose d'inattendue'', la fanfic sur Mikasa et Saha, et actuellement en cours d'écriture et arrivera très bientôt.**_

_**Disclaimer : Jean et Marco ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont au très bon Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

><p><p>

_**La licorne**_

Il était tard, les membres de la 104ème brigade d'entrainement etaient tous sur le point de s'endormir sauf un gars qui venait à peine de finir ses corvées. Marco Bodt était toujours appliqué dans ce qu'il faisait et ça lui prenait toujours plus de temps que pour les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait fini vraiment tard, il avait pris tout son temps pour nettoyer les boxes et brosser les chevaux. De ce fait, il sentait vraiment le cheval et avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

Le jeune brun traversa discretement le dortoir et se renda dans la salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla lentement... Tout d'abord, il enleva ses bottes, puis enleva la veste de son uniforme laissant apparaître sa chemise blanche qui moulait parfaitement son corps, ensuite il retira lentement ses sangles. Il avait mal aux pieds, il se les massa rapidement avant d'enlever sa chemise et laisser apparaître les éphélides sur sa peau mâte. Il fini par enlever son pantalon. Il ne portait rien dessous, à part d'autres petites tâches brunes sur ses fesses.

Marco alluma l'eau tiède et laissa l'eau ruisselait sur son corps. Les gouttes reliaient les tâches de rousseurs. Le brun songeait.

-Lorsque je rentrerais dans la police militaire, je trouverais une gentille petite femme et on aura plein d'enfant...

Ce jeune homme était innocent... enfin presque...

-Avant de faire des enfants, il faudrait déjà que je sache pratiquer...

Et il laissa sa libido de jeune homme prendre le dessus.

_Il voyait une jeune femme extremement belle dénudé, allongé sur un lit lui faisant signe de venir, il s'approcha alors lentement d'elle puis pénétra son intimité faisant des mouvements de va et viens._

Il laissait sa main caresser sa verge lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Il trouvait ça agréable, il en bavait.

-Pourquoi je n'avais jamais fait cela avant ? Se demanda t'il

Lorsque soudain il sentit quelque chose entrer dans son anus violemment. Il posa ses mains contre le mur pour ne pas tomber avec la violence du choc.

-Qu'est ce que...

-Shhh, laisse toi faire

-Jean ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Jean commença à donner des petits coups de bassin assez espacés.

-Ngh... mmm... Jean... arrête... c'est du... viol... ah

-Si tu ne veux pas alors repousse moi

Le chatain commença à caresser d'une main les tétons du brun, de l'autre la verge de son partenaire et fit des va et viens un peu plus rapide.

-Jean...

Finalement, Marco trouvait ça agréable et se laissa faire. Jean accélera encore les mouvements de son bassin et ceux de sa main sur le sexe de son compagnon. Il lécha sensuellement l'oreille de son camarade et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Le brun voulait s'agripper à quelques choses mais il n'y avait rien autour alors il gratta le mur.

-Jean je vais jouir

-Moi aussi

Le chatain quitta les tétons de son camarade pour lui couvrir la bouche puis il mis la sienne sur l'épaule de son camarade pour étouffer le son. Ils jouissèrent ensemble.

Jean retira lentement la verge de l'anus de son camarade et lui dit

-Maintenant tu peux m'appeler cheval

Avant de retourner se coucher.

Quand à Marco, il enfila son pyjama et occupa son lit, songeant à intégrer la police militaire avec Jean.

* * *

><p><p>

_**Voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^**_


End file.
